Resistance
by Moon-Princess-Serena1993
Summary: One raised to kill and bring down the resistance, the other raised to kill and bring down Valentine what happens when fate brings these two together and will romance blossom? Rated M because we are paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is by my awesome friend and myself **** Please review and tell us what you think and also Sebastian will be OOC for a bit of the story. We do not own the Mortal instruments although we wouldn't mind owning some Jace clones…..**

My sword kept slipping due to the blood that smeared my hands; continually I readjusted my grip while striding through the battlefield. Sharp cries of friends and fellow Shadowhunters rang shrilly in my ears, bringing out a level of anger in me that I never knew I could reach. Holding on to this rage I stepped over corpses, weaving in and out of the fighting mass, and avoided looking into the unseeing eyes of those fallen, looking to kill the one person that would end it all.

My Father.

Valentine.


	2. Chapter 2

"Constant Vigilance," Valentine screamed at his daughter as he knocked her to the ground for the third time that day. Clarissa rolled backwards as Valentine slammed his wooden training sword down again, Clarissa breather heavily. She had been training virtually nonstop for nearly 3 hours.

"Have I taught you anything Clarissa?" Valentine looked down at his daughter with a look of contempt that Clarissa had grown used to; before he turned and started walking away from her. Clarissa, seeing her chance; took it; and charged at her father who spun and deflected her blow father than humanly possible, pushed her down again, and pointed his sword at her throat.

"If I was part of the resistance your throat would be cut by now." With that final statement he straightened and walked out of the training room.

Clarissa stood up and sighed. She walked to the weapons wall, limbs still shaking from exertion, put up her training sword and slowly began to free her sore muscles from her sparing gear. Why did her father push her so hard? Although she was one of the best; she would never be Sebastian, no matter how hard her father tried to turn her into him. With another sigh she walked from the training room toward her bathroom for a long, much needed, shower.

As she walked to her bathroom she saw her brother, Sebastian. In her father's eyes he was what every Shadowhunter should be, what she couldn't be. He stood tall like his father, with the same hair, build, and eyes, but with exceptionally more warmth and kindness. Sebastian saw her and smiled.

"Hey sis," he said as he gave her a giant hug, leaving her feet dangling a couple inches from the floor. "Another tough training session?" slight concern for his little sister shining through his dark eyes, he; like many other brothers; had the overly protective big brother complex.

Are they not always?" she responded smiling, trying not to let it show how much her father's disappointment upset her. Despite their father constantly pinning them against one another, they really loved each other and she didn't want Sebastian worrying gratuitously.

He shrugged, gave her one last winning smiled and started walking past her, "Father wants to see me, I will see you later okay?"

She nodded and watched him walk away, again sighed and finished her walk to the bathroom, the whole time thinking how she will never be a Shadowhunter like Sebastian and in her father's eyes; always lacking.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry we haven't updated school has been SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO hectic for both of us. We hope you enjoy this chapter and also we don't own any of the mortal instruments but it there any way to have a Doctor Jace?**

**RESISTANCE HEADQUARTERS**

Jace walked toward the sparring room to get in some key training. His confidant gait was that of a prowling lion, a thoughtful look on his face, people stayed out of his way. The stone hall; lit by witch light passed by as he walked fast; thinking about whether he was prepared for the mission he was about to be assigned. Jace was about to be told what his first real mission would be for the resistance and didn't want to screw it up by slacking off on his training. Everyone knew Jace was the best of the best, _he_ knew he was the best, but he still felt the need to train harder. At the moment he was slamming into a punching bag; imagining that it was Valentine or his son Sebastian. He was breathing hard when Luke walked into the training room to see him.

Luke had not changed much since the first war. He looked the same with a few years added, he talked the same, but now he fought on a completely different side. Luke was one of the only people Jace actually liked training with and always requested to spar with him. As a former member of the circle he knew many of the ways that Valentine, his army, and even Valentines own children would fight, if he ever went into a battle with them.

Luke looked at him. "Are you ready to find out the details?"

Jace nodded and he eagerly followed Luke out of the training room. They walked the corridors of their hidden underground headquarters that had been built shortly after Valentine took power. They finally stopped in front of a steal door of the room belonging to the resistances leader, which was Luke. They walked in to see none other than Jocelyn Morgenstern.

Jocelyn was Valentines wife and loved him dearly but just couldn't stand what he had become, she couldn't stand to see what he was turning other shadowhunters and her own children into. Therefore she made it her mission to help the resistance in any way possible. When Jace and Luke walked in Jocelyn smiled at them, Luke returned it with enthusiasm, it was no secret he was in love with Jocelyn.

"Jace, please, have a seat."

Jace sat down, his knee bouncing with to much energy and anticipation of what his mission would be. He had always been told he was too young to go on missions but that changed this year when they saw him escape unscathed from a fight with one of Valentines army.

"Jace you must remember that the mission we are giving you is of the utmost importance." Jocelyn took in a deep breath, meeting Jace's eyes with a serious expression. "Your mission is to bring my daughter down into resistance headquarters.

Jace looked up with eyes wide. She couldn't be serious. "You want me to kidnap your daughter?"

Jocelyn nodded. "Clary will be a huge help for the resistance. She just needs to be kept away from her father."

Jace nodded. "How exactly do you expect me to get past the guards and that brother of hers?" It was not a secret that Jace was part of the resistance. His parents had joined after seeing what Valentine really was. Jace even once told Valentine to go do the whole world a favor and jump off a cliff and never find a way to come back.

Jocelyn smiled and pulled out a map. "This is a map of the entire house. All the marked sides of the house have guards. The one unmarked wall is a complete blind spot that my husband thinks no one will find out about since its backed up against the mountain. Clary's room is the second door on the third floor. Down the hallway from her room is the training room. If she's not in her room when you get there, hide, and wait, her father is probably forcing her to one of their regular training sessions." Jocelyn winced, she hated the training sessions. Clary usually came out with giant bruises from the wood swords pushing her down, smacking her, or tripping her. Clary was an excellent fighter, but her father having been the one who taught her to fight was often able to predict most of her moves.

Jace looked at the plans and then looked up at Jocelyn and Luke. "Not that I can't do it, but you really think that Clary will be a huge help in bringing down Valentine?"

They both nodded and Jocelyn answered, "Yes. Clary has some very useful,… unique abilities that would be an extremely useful asset.

He sighed, "No problem." Picked up the building plans and walked out of the room to prepare himself to kidnap Clarissa Morgenstern.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know this isn't my best chapter but I really wanted to update and have been sick and really busy I promise the next one will be better.**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own this story or the characters.**

ONE WEEK LATER

Jace, who would have been ready at any moment but was commanded to take a week and study every aspect of his assignment, was now ready to start his mission. He had everything he might need for an encounter at Valentines mansion and he had looked over the blueprints at least a hundred times; making sure he knew exactly where he had to go to get in without getting caught.

It was dusk when he left headquarters and made his way to the mansion. The trip didn't take him all that long; he was allowed to take one of the few horses the Resistance was able to keep from the Uprising. When the mansion was in his sight he quickly dismounted and drew a rune causing him to temporarily be invisible. The mansion was, of course, enormous and looked similar to that of a medieval castle, but it was also placed amongst beautiful green rolling hills, with ancient trees, and a blooming garden that you wouldn't often picture near the home of an evil tyrant.

He surreptitiously snuck his way to the blind spot and climbed in through the unlocked window on the third floor. They really did have no fear of someone breaking in if they didn't even lock doors and windows. Unfortunately Clarissa's room was empty, knowing he had no other choice he took the chance to look around and waited until it was time for her to return. The walls were plain; the whole room was plain, all white and dark mahogany furniture. A matter of fact, the only things of personality he could find were weapons, an elegantly designed stele, and a sketch pad filled with surprisingly truly excellent drawings. The thing that threw Jace off; was the few sketches of runes he had never seen before.

Clarissa on the other hand was battling her brother in yet another training session. He, of course, was winning and holding back. When Clary was knocked to the ground for what seemed like the tenth time that day, Sword tip against her throat, sweat stinging her eyes, Valentine had them stop. He glared furiously at his hard working daughter.

"CLARISSA!" his tone was enraged and tired, as if he had been in this situation a hundred times and it was becoming increasingly annoying. "Why are you not taking this seriously?"

Clary glared right back at him. "I am taking this seriously." She said through clenched teeth, "Do you think I'm joking?" She couldn't help if her brother was better than her. He always had an unfortunate advantage against every shadowhunter; he battled like a demon with Shadowhunter abilities.

Valentine was getting angrier and she could tell. "That's it for today both of you, out of my sight!" with a disgusted, disappointed expression he watched his children leave the training room.

They walked out and Sebastian looked understandingly down at Clary. "Are you okay? Did I injure you?"

Clary laughed, slightly bitter, only towards her father. It was almost impossibly to be put out with her endearing brother.

"Sebastian I'm fine," she sighed heavily, "I just hate these constant training sessions. When will he just get that you're the better fighter? My talent isn't exactly the kind that comes in handy during combat."

Sebastian laughed. "You could beat almost anyone; and you know it, your family just happens to be just that awesome and unbeatable." Sebastian smirked cockily and Clary ducked from his hand reaching to ruffle her hair, "Hey lets go get a snack."

Clary nodded and they went to the kitchen smiling and joking like they normally do.

When they finished Clary headed back to her room, she had some homework, given by the evil master mind of a home school teacher that her father was, that she had to finish. Plus she really wanted to get under her warm blanket and crisp sheets and just sleep. She didn't even feel like drawing tonight.

Walking into her room she immediately felt like something was off. Looking around she sensed something and cautiously walked further into the room.

Clary squealed as she felt herself being hefted into the air and roughly thrown over an invisible set of shoulders. At the last moment she remembered to check in how much noise she was making. The last thing she needed was her father hearing and becoming angry that she couldn't handle the situation herself.

Apparently, since there are no demons in Idris, this was a Resistance member stupid enough to sneak into the Morgenstern Mansion.

"Listen," she growled out, already irritated from training and this not helping her mood, "put me down and show yourself, _or_ I will shove this blade so far up your ass that I'll be able to cut out your tongue and you will never get a chance to explain this idiotic move."

She heard a deep chuckle, "I don't think so doll" before a warm and rather large hand smacked her ass. Jace being invisible could enjoy the view all he wanted.

Clary practically saw red and immediately slammed her knee, with as much force as possible, into the imperceptible assailant's stomach. Prepared for such a reaction he tightened his stomach muscles and kept a firm grip on the fiery redhead, turned her around and placed the cloth over her mouth and nose.

Clary quickly succumbed to darkness, her last thoughts being, "damn, I should have called for help and accepted father's wrath… anything's better than being captured by a resistance that wants nothing more than your death."

Jace gently drew Clarissa into his arms, shaking his head at what he was doing and Clarissa's blazing manner. Retracing the invisible rune on himself and drawing a new one on Clarissa, he stealthily climbed out the window and deftly climbed down the wall. All the while balancing Clarissa, it was a good thing she was just a little thing and was very light. He mounted his horse, placing Clarissa between him and the reins, and made his way in a short time to Resistance Headquarters.

He walked down the hall holding Clarissa bridal style; people gave him looks but said nothing, to Luke's office. The invisibility runes wore of both of them about three quarters of the way home. Smiling fatherly, Luke took Clary into his arms and laid her tenderly on the couch. He then called Jocelyn telling her Jace was successful in his mission.

Clary woke up slowly, groggy, and then suddenly remembered what happened and shot up off the couch and instantaneously assumed a fighting stance, her guard up. She was about to pull the seraph blade from her boot when she meet the eyes of her mother with shock. Her mother, Valentine's wife, was standing next to the Resistance Leader and holding his hand.

**AN: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am sooooooo sorry we haven't updated lately school has been just crazy hectic and I haven't had time to get on and write and then just everything so sorry we will try to be better with updates anyway here's chapter 5 and no sadly we don't own the characters or anything but we want too!**

Clary was shocked, her mother, _Valentine's wife_, was holding the hand of the man who wanted her family dead. Looking at her mother, then at Luke, then back at their clasped hands, she glared and spat out through clenched teeth, "What. Is. This?"

Jocelyn clinched Luke's hand harder under her daughter's furious gaze.

"Now Clary I know this is confusing-" Jocelyn started before Clary cut her off.

"No. Really?" Clary said in blunt sarcasm, "Damn right this is confusing! What are you doing here! What am _I_ doing here!" Clary said feeling very upset and a little betrayed, looking around the room again, checking the exit points.

Jocelyn eventually got Clary calm enough to sit down and listen for a moment. Although Clary was being quite for the moment she followed her pacing mother with hard eyes, showing only anger even though confusion was her dominant emotion.

Jocelyn stopped her pacing and met her daughter's cold stare and began, "I am here because I have been helping the resistance." Clary's jaw dropped slightly, stunned silent, "You are here because they need your help, they need your gift."

Clary reined in her surprise and snapped her jaw shut, springing up off the couch and away from her mother. "Why would I help them bring down my own father? Why should I let them use me?"

"Clary it's for the for the good of Idris-"

Again cutting off her mother, Clary said, "What if dad is the best thing for Idris? Since he's taken over Demons and Downworlders have been kept at bay more than ever before. The weak have been taken care of. What proof can you show me that says a world without father as ruler would be better?"

Jocelyn looked at Luke who nodded. Clary clenched her fist at the sight of her mother looking to this _traitor_ for support and advice. Jocelyn sighed and said, "Clary your father is not a good person."

Clary scoffed. "Why? Because he's rough on me in training, because if that's the reason-"

Jocelyn held her hand up and interrupted Clary this time. "That's not the reason."

"Then what is?" Clary asked with an incredulous expression.

Jocelyn shook her head. She just couldn't tell her daughter the truth about what her father had done. Whether she wanted it to be true or not Valentine was still this girl's father and who she looked up to.

Clary shook her head. "Exactly you have NOTHING." She paused letting the last word sink in, "I thought I could trust you, who would have thought you would kidnap your only daughter to hand over to the resistance? You call yourself a good mother? Please. Don't expect to go home because I am getting out of here and I'm telling father everything. I can't believe my mother is part of a group of traitors and downworlders!"

Luke had heard enough, Jocelyn looked as if she were about to cry, he grabbed Clarissa's shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Look your mother has given up much for you and you will respect her no matter what you think of this group."

Clary broke his grip and took a step back. Glaring she walked to the door.

"Clary come back here," Jocelyn said with tears in her eyes, the sternness she meant to put in her demand absent.

Clary shook her head n disgust. "I don't think so," with that she opened the door to see the most handsome boy she had ever seen.

She couldn't help but stare a little, that is, until she heard his voice.

"Wow, where do you think you going?" he grabbed her shoulders and started walking her backwards back into the room.

Clary had recognized the voice immediately, images from the previous night flashing though her mind. She was furious, "You bastard." She spoke incredulously before yelling, "It was you last night?"

Jace raised an eyebrow, "I knew I was memorable but for you to know me by voice already? I must ha-" Jace was cut off by Clary's small but powerful fist slamming solidly into his jaw.

**AN: Don't forget to review we love hearing what you think of the story and how it is progressing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Soooo we are SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry. We got very busy with jobs and school and youth groups and couldn't think of what to write. We got together and came up with this awesome chapter and want to inform you we will be writing another Mortal Instruments story soon. When its posted I will post the link in this story. **

**Okay so like always Read enjoy and leave a review!**

Jace stumbled back from the remarkably powerful impact to his jaw, surprised that such teeny girl held that much force. Not to be bested by a munchkin, Jace quickly wiped his mouth and once again stood at his full height. Smirking, he said, "Huh, you would think after training with _your_ father everyday of your life you would at least be able to throw a descent punch."

Clary glared at the conceited boy in front of her and crossed her arms. "Look I don't know who you think you are but you can't keep me here, my father and brother will come looking for me and when they do… you'll all die." She stated their supposed, impending death with no doubt, as a fact. "And you!" she wheeled around, all the while keeping site of her new adversary in the corner of her eye. "_Mother_, I can't even begin to imagine the betrayal father will feel or what will happen to you."

Jace scowled. "Look, like it or not you're stuck here. You can plead, beg, and whine all you want but we're not about to let you go tell daddy dearest where the resistance is hiding. Doesn't sound like a smart idea in my humble opinion."

Clary stoically sat down on the couch, back straight and ankles crossed as she had been taught. Looking up at everyone with confidence and determination she said. "Try and keep me here if you'd like, but I am not helping you destroy my family."

Jace smirked. "We could always lock you down to the dungeons if you rather not comply with us."

Jocelyn's eyes shot to Jace and burned there. "JONATHON CHRISTOPHER HERONDALE we will NOT be throwing anybody, particularly my daughter, in the dungeon." Jocelyn closed her eyes and breathed for a second to calm down. "Okay, why don't we discuss this later once we've all calmed down, Jace will you please show my daughter to the room she will be staying in?"

Jace nodded and walked out, not checking if Clary followed. Clary clenched her teeth at his expectance she follow him like a dog but walked from the room none the less, not wanting to look at her treacherous mother with that _werewolf_ any longer. She silently trailed Jace until he stopped at a non-descript door that look like all the others lining the stone hall. How he was able to tell the difference she didn't know.

"This will be your room," he swung the door inward and waved her in. "also I wouldn't think about trying to escape, the room has been modified to lock from the outside and the windows won't open without a key either. The three rooms around you belong to myself and my friends, Alec and Isabelle Lightwood."

Clary pushed past him and went into the cold room. Looking around, she could tell it definitely wasn't up to par with her room at home. However, she wouldn't be here long, just until her father came and found her.

Jace stepped into the room. "Oh, one last thing." he stepped closer to her and took her stele out of her back pocket. "We can't have you making any of your runes to escape, now can we."

Clary smirked. "What? You don't trust me?"

Jace chuckled. "If I had my way you would be in the dungeons, I trust you about as much as I trust Valentine and as you can see I'm not his biggest fan."

Watching Jace slid her stele into his back pocket, she clenched her fist, her nails making small crescents into her palms. She merely stood there as he took her one for sure way of escape. Her father would have slapped her having seen that. She vowed to get it back before her father ever new she was so pathetically subdued.

Jace nodded to himself and headed for the door.

"Hey where are you going?" she asked.

Jace looked back. "I have a Resistance meeting. Looks like we need to find a way to make you help us, I'm throwing in my vote for torture." With that he closed the door and locked it, walking away to the sound of her banging on the door, threatening him to let her out.


	7. Chapter 7

The Resistance's designated meeting room was spacious but sparsely furnished with a single feature piece. A long dark wooden table ran down its center with an expansive map of Idris spread out in the middle, random books holding down its frayed worn ends. Jace was the last to walk in, the odd mixture of witch and candle light, so common of their underground base, cast shadows across his face and accentuated the sharp lines of his masculine jaw. Hoping to get this meeting over with quickly, he took a seat next to his adoptive siblings, Alec and Isabelle, who were already seated and talking quietly amongst themselves.

Luke, cleared his throat, stood up, and walked to the end of the table. Placing the palms of his hands flat against the table top he leaned forward and paused for a moment, sighing. The man was older and obviously tired of all the war and fighting amongst his own people, but Jace could see the strength in the muscles cording his arms and the determination set in his jaw. Luke would fight this battle to the end and ensure Valentine would never rise again, even if only to see Jocelyn safe and happy.

"So let's get started with this meeting," Luke's deep voice rang out, ending any lasting chatter. He looked over at Jace expectantly, asking him without words to stand and report on his last mission.

Jace sighed and stood up. "As you all know the mission was a success. Clary is currently being held in one of our holding cells here in headquarters… however, we have run into one small issue. She refuses to talk or help us in any way to defeat her Father, she is convinced he is going to come rescue her," Jace said, rolling his eyes as though exasperated by a disobedient child.

Jocelyn looked up from her lap and gave Jace a hard look, "It is not smart to underestimate Valentine, Jace. Clary is one of his pride and joys, he's turned her into a swift, efficient killer and he is incredibly proud of that fact. Even if he doesn't care for her, which I'm not entirely sure he doesn't, he will take this as a personal insult. Once he realizes she's gone I wouldn't put it past him to being absolutely ruthless in his efforts in finding out where she is and retrieving her."

Jace nodded, gold hair falling into his eyes. "Understood, I don't underestimate Valentine, I just don't see why she puts so much stock in the man. Is there anything we can use to get her to talk Jocelyn?"

Jocelyn sighed, shaking her head softly. Her daughter was incredibly strong willed and stubborn, a trait she unfortunately inherited from her. "Honestly, my daughter is one hundred percent devoted to her father; he has convinced her that everything he has done is for the good of Idris and the world of Shadowhunters. You would have to convince her otherwise."

Jace gave a harsh sardonic laugh and shook his head. "So basically we have to de-brainwash your daughter from what she has been relentlessly taught from birth. Wonderful." he sarcastically stated. "Any ideas?"

Jocelyn looked at him and said, "Yes. You," and smiled at him.

Jace just looked at her, "What?"

Clary glared at the locked reinforced door she had finally given up banging on just an hour prior. She _had_ to find a way out of here and her only full proof plan for escape had been taking by that overly confident idiot, Jace Wayland. Her mind whirled endlessly as she looked around her room for another way to escape, although, she was beginning to realize it wasn't possible.

Sitting on the bed she fumed, upset with herself for being so off guard as to get taken. What kind of trained soldier gets taken so easily by the enemy? At this moment it wasn't hard to see why her father favored Sebastian most of the time. He was going to be furious with her. At the thought of disappointing her father a mixture of regret, guilt, and fear churned in her gut.

The sound of the door opening caused her focus to immediately snap back to the only exit to Jace saunter in. In an instant she was on her feet, the glare she was sending his way obviously stated she'd be happy to throttle his pretty little neck for keeping her locked in this room like an animal. Her want to throttle him only grew with the smirk spreading across his face.

"What do you want?" her voice was even and icy.

He stepped to the side and pushed the door open behind him. "Just figured you might be hungry and wanted to invite you to come eat lunch with myself and my friends."

With that smile still plastered to his face Jace kept up his cool façade, the decision they had reached at the meeting playing in the back of his mind.

-(Flashback to the meeting)-

"_While I realize I'm exceptionally talented, I'm missing how exactly I'm supposed to de-brainwash your daughter. Considering what she's probably heard about me from her father, I think it's safe to assume I'm the last person she wants to be around and she is definitely not my first choice either. She's a mean little midget."_

_Jocelyn looked at him. "You might find this surprising but she has always been impressed by you." _

"_Not really that surprising."_

_Jocelyn continued as though Jace never interrupted. "As much as she may want to, she can't deny you're very adept on the battle field and that's exactly the kind of quality she admires." Jocelyn paused and sighed. "Jace, I'm just asking you to do what you're best at, charm her; remind her she has always been impressed by you whenever mentioned her father. Make her trust you."_

_Jace sighed, reluctantly nodding. This wasn't going to be easy and he thought Jocelyn was going crazy, but everyone voted and agreed on that course of action. He may not agree with this plan but he was determined to succeed. ._

_-_End Flashback-

Clary glared, immediately suspicious of his mood swing. "Why would you invite me to lunch? Aren't I a prisoner here?"

Jace shrugged. "Look, I don't know how things are done at your home but here we don't starve people. No matter if they are Valentines daughter or just a another member of the Resistance, so you're coming," he said and he turned to leave the room, not waiting for an answer.

Clary looked around the room, consider her options. She could either sit here, feeling pity for herself and be hungry, or she could go with him and maybe just maybe she could steal her stele and weapons back to get out of here. So she plastered a smile on her face and waved a hand to the doorway. "Lead the way."


End file.
